


Wisdom Teeth

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Wisdom Teeth, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I just got my wisdom teeth out, and tumblr user @myftmodyssey suggested I write a fic based on that. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth

“Regina, I don’t really need this,” Emma whispers desperately, grabbing Regina’s arm.

“Emma Swan, stop being a baby. You are 33 years old. Your wisdom teeth are coming in crooked, and they are infected. If you let them grow in like this, it will be an intensely painful experience,” Regina sighs. This is why the Charmings had Regina go with their daughter. Not because Neal was being fussy, but because they knew about Emma’s fear of doctors, and knew Regina wouldn’t take any crap.

“I-I-I, what if I don’t wake up? It happens,” Emma whispers. Regina shoots a look at the nurses in the room preparing Emma. They leave to give her a moment.

“You will be fine, I promise,” Regina whispers, leaning over the chair to force Emma to look into her eyes.

“But they said it could sever a nerve-”

“And they also said if you don’t get them out, your jaw will be in constant pain. There is not enough room in your mouth for these teeth, and your gums are infected. You should have had them out ages ago!” Regina pushes. “Now, I will be right here with you, okay? And when you wake up, I’ll be here. It’ll be just like going to sleep, okay?” Regina promises.

“You’ll be here?” Emma whispers. Regina waves the nurses to come back in. 

“Right here,” Regina murmurs, holding Emma’s hand while they put the nasal cannula on, forcing more oxygen into her throat, and an IV for fluids, and the anaesthetic. Regina knew the moment the anesthesia hit Emma’s bloodstream. Her face went slack, and she started giggling out the window for just a minute before her eyes closed completely. The oral surgeon entered the room, and Regina left for the waiting room.

 

“I-I think they took my tongue,” Emma slurs. Regina just rolls her eyes. Ever since they had wheeled Emma into the recovery room, still clearly coming down off the drugs, she had been playing with her lip, and poking at her tongue. The nurse was trying to stifle a giggle and explain the care procedures to Regina.

“Emma, dear, stop touching it. I promise you, it’s there,” Regina sighs impatiently, holding Emma’s hands to keep her from poking it.

“No, it’s not!” Emma whines. “They took it, and they took my teeth. They stole them!”

“They didn’t steal them,” Regina rolls her eyes. “They removed them, and since you apparently begged to keep them, they’re right here, in a little jar.” Regina takes one hand to shake the aforementioned jar. The nurse had explained that as soon as Emma woke up, she begged to see them.

“Whoa,” Emma gasps. “They look like wolf’s teeth!”

“Well,” the nurse smiles, “I promise they’re yours. So, we’re going to remove your gauze, put some clean stuff in. She should change it every half hour or so to keep pressure, allow the blood to clot. As soon as the gauze comes out pink, you can stop with it. She shouldn’t have it in while eating, sleeping, or drinking. Ice on and off every twenty minutes. You’ve got her prescriptions, but make sure she can keep up with it, even after she feels better. Especially the antibiotics. Don’t want it to get infected again,” she explains, more to Regina since Emma is still halfheartedly trying to touch her tongue, sticking it out so she can see it. After some coaxing, Emma lets the nurse change the gauze, showing Regina how to do it for later, and discharges them.

“Come on, Emma,” Regina urges, gripping Emma tightly by the elbow to keep her from stumbling. Emma pouts, but gets in the front seat, leaning her forehead against the window.

“I’m tired,” she moans. “And hungry.”

“We’ll get you something when we get home,” Regina sighs. She had agreed to allow Emma to stay at her house during the bulk of her recovery to make it easier on the Charmings, but was beginning to regret it.

 

“I don’t want apple juice,” Emma pouts.

“Clear liquids, Emma. You have to keep down clear liquids for half an hour before you can eat,” Regina sighs, fluffing up the pillow on the guest bed. Emma just sticks out her tongue (which she now recognizes is still there). “I’m going to fill your prescriptions. If I leave you here for half an hour, can you promise to just stay in bed and drink your water? I’ll bring you back something better to eat if you do,” Regina offers.

“I’m tired,” Emma sighs, flopping back down on the guest bed. Regina smiles, tucking the blankets around her.

“Watch some TV. I’ll be back,” she whispers, putting the remote in Emma’s hand before she leaves.

 

It took Regina much longer than she thought to fill the prescription, but when she gets back, she’s glad to find that Emma has not destroyed her house. Or hurt herself. She’s still in the guest bed, her glass empty, staring blankly at the TV.

“I brought you some jello, and some pain medicine,” Regina sing songs.

“I want grilled cheese,” Emma whines.

“Nope, that’s too crunchy. In a few days, Em. Does your mouth hurt?” Emma nods pitifully, so Regina pulls out a new bottle of apple juice, pouring her a glass before handing Emma a pill. “I’ll get you some fresh ice.”

“Don’t go,” Emma whines. “I’m hungry.”

“Eat the jello,” Regina orders, teasingly wagging her finger. “I’ll be right back. I better see you eating when I get back.” Emma nods, moaning. Regina hurries to make ice packs before coming back upstairs to find Emma trying to swallow the jello without using her mouth to chew.

“Hurts,” she whimpers, her mouth still full of jello.

“Imagine how much more a grilled cheese would hurt,” Regina teases.

“Not funny,” Emma grumbles. Regina just rolls her eyes.

“Come here, and put on this sweatshirt. It’ll be easier to keep the ice in place,” Regina smiles, tossing an oversized sweatshirt at Emma. She ends up helping her into it before tucking the ice packs into the sides so they lean against her cheeks.

“Cold,” she whines. Regina just tosses another throw blanket over her.

“Finish your jello, and take a nap,” Regina tells her. “I’ll be downstairs. Call if you need me.”

“No,” Emma whines. “Stay with me,” she begs, reaching out towards Regina. Regina huffs indignantly, but climbs into bed with Emma.

“Just until you fall asleep,” Regina sighs. Emma just hums, leaning into Regina’s shoulder. By the time she falls asleep, Emma is so entangled in Regina’s limbs that Regina wouldn’t be able to move without waking Emma. Defeated, she just closes her eyes and agrees to nap, too.

 

“I’m hungry,” Emma whines four hours later once she’d finally woken up and disentangled herself from Regina. “And my mouth hurts.” Regina smiles, rolling her eyes as she stands, stretching.

“I’ll go get you something to eat. Want some soup? Or ice cream?”

“Both!” Emma giggles, launching herself to her feet, stumbling slightly.

“Careful, dear,” Regina smiles, looping her arm with Emma’s as they walk downstairs, settling her on the couch before she starts heating up some soup Granny had sent over when she found out Emma would be staying here after her surgery.

“Can we watch a movie? Where’s my ice cream?” Emma asks, sighing when Regina comes back in with only a glass of juice and another pill.

“Ice cream  _ after _ soup,” Regina scolds. “What movie do you want to watch?”

“ _ Snow White!” _ Emma laughs, clapping. Regina rolls her eyes aggressively, but poofs up a copy of the DVD.

“I have made a point to never watch this movie,” Regina warns her. “So, I’ll be in my office doing some work. Call if you need me.” Emma whines, but settles herself onto the couch as the opening credits roll.

 

“Watch the movie with me,” Emma begs when Regina brings in her soup.

“No, dear,” Regina laughs, seeing the cloudy haze of her painkillers in Emma’s eyes. “We all know how the story really went. If you want to watch a movie with me, pick one that didn’t actually happen in our world.” Emma moans dramatically as Regina leaves.

 

“I picked a new movie!” Emma calls back a while later, once Regina had heard the end credits rolling. “We can watch  _ Harry Potter _ !” Regina bites her lip, trying not to smile as she walks in.

“Which one?” she asks, kneeling to retrieve it from the shelf.

“All of them!”

“That’ll take a  _ long _ time, Ms. Swan,” Regina warns her.

“I’m bleeding from holes in my mouth. I’ve got time,” Emma deadpans. “We can make popcorn, and ice cream!”

“No popcorn for you,” Regina reminds her sternly. “But I’ll get ice cream.” She’s making the sundaes when Henry comes in, home from a study group after school.

“Moms, I’m home!” he calls.

“Henry,” Emma calls drunkenly. Regina just chuckles, making another bowl for Henry. “We’re watching  _ Harry Potter _ , a whole marathon! Come join us!”

“Cool,” he grins as his other mother comes in carrying the bowls of ice cream. They spend the rest of the night huddled under blankets on the couch, only moving to refill drinks, get Emma more medicine, take a bathroom break, switch the movie, or make food. Emma falls asleep by 8pm, completely drained from the medicine. Henry goes up to his room not long after, but Regina can’t find it in herself to move, just curling herself around Emma as she falls asleep.

 

They spend the rest of the week in a similar pattern.

By the third day, Emma is able to take some solid foods, like soft french fries, but she still has to be careful to chew with only the front of her mouth. They still spend most of the day watching movies, taking naps, and relaxing. Regina gets some work done on her computer while Emma is asleep. Henry comes home after school to help take care of his mother, and watch movies and eat their junk food. 

After ten days, Emma is able to go throughout her day without the heavy duty painkillers, and can manage with simple Tylenol. She is mostly on solid foods again, and should probably be getting back to her own house, but she drags her feet as she gets packed up.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Emma smiles shyly as she stands in the doorway.

“Of course, Ms. Swan,” Regina nods.

“I thought we were past all this last name crap,” Emma snorts.

“Fine,  _ Em-ma _ ,” Regina beams. “You were an excellent patient, truly hilarious.” Emma chuckles, recalling stories about her ‘losing her tongue.’

“I am always hilarious,” Emma agrees.

“I had fun this past week,” Regina smiles. “I especially liked lazing around having all these movie days.” Emma bites her lower lip, debating whether she should say what she’s thinking. She blushes, deciding to just get it out before it kills her.

“We can do it again sometime,” she says quickly. Regina rolls her eyes, smiling.

“You don’t have any wisdom teeth left,” Regina points out.

“Who says we need an excuse? We’re… friends, right?” Emma asks, suddenly nervous. “We can… hang out… watch movies, and… stuff.” Emma shrugs noncommittally.

“Hmmm, what kinds of ‘stuff,’ Em-ma?” Regina purrs, leaning closer.

“I, uh, um…” Emma stutters.

“Stuff like…  _ this _ ?” she asks, gently pressing her lips to Emma’s. When she pulls away, Emma keeps leaning towards her, her eyes closed, a smile working its way across her face. Regina smirks as Emma opens her eyes.

“Y-yes,” Emma nods eagerly, her cheeks burning.

“Like a date?”

“Mhmm,” Emma hums, her voice higher than normal.

“I can do that,” Regina agrees. “But this time,  _ you _ are in charge of refreshments, and  _ I _ get to pick the movies.”

“Deal,” Emma beams. “See you then,” she calls over her shoulder as she jogs out to her car. Regina closes her front door, leaning against the doorjamb for a moment, biting her lip to contain her smile before shoving away from the door and going back to her office to finish her work for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! Also, everything that Emma did, I did. I even called my friends up, and texted people *insisting* that they had removed my tongue.


End file.
